


The Omen

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo/Frodo fics, Gen, The Baggins Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo sees a frightening vision of a possible future for Frodo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Omen

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 22, 2015 to celebrate the birthdays of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins.

It was second nature to him now. Bilbo Baggins never gave it a thought. Without realizing it, countless times a day, his hand would wander into his waistcoat pocket so his fingers could touch the ring. He didn't feel comfortable unless he had it near him, was able to feel the smoothness of the gold band that never seemed to lose its luster.

Bilbo fingered the ring now as he watched Frodo at his studies, his bright, blue eyes intent on the words in front of him. As if he knew he was being observed, Frodo looked up from his book and turned to meet Bilbo's gaze. When their eyes met, Bilbo felt a small jolt go through his fingers. He blinked in surprise, and when he opened his eyes again Frodo was still looking at him, but his young cousin looked different.

Frodo looked decades older, and his skin had a grim, unhealthy pallor. His usually red lips were drawn and cracked, and his eyes were filled with exhaustion and pain. Most surprising of all was the ring -- _his_ ring, which was hanging on a chain around Frodo's neck, the chain leaving angry bruises and open sores where it lay against Frodo's skin. Frodo opened his mouth to speak, but the effort took what strength he had left and failing to utter a word, he collapsed and lay motionless.

"Frodo!" Bilbo cried out in fear, squeezing his eyes shut against the horror he was witnessing.

"What's wrong, Bilbo? Are you ill?"

At the sound of Frodo's voice, Bilbo opened his eyes to find his young cousin gripping his arms, his face lined with concern. Seeing his young cousin as he'd looked only moments before had Bilbo feeling so unsteady he thought he might have fainted if Frodo hadn't been holding onto him.

"What's wrong, Bilbo?" Frodo repeated.

Bilbo used his handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his face and forced a smile. "Nothing's wrong, my boy. Just my old eyes playing tricks on me."

"What did you see?" Frodo wanted to know.

What _had_ he seen? Bilbo wondered. The future? He dismissed the idea immediately because such a future was unthinkable. "I'm not sure," he lied, "but it's a beautiful day. Why don't you put away your books now and enjoy it? Maybe you could find young Samwise and have a picnic."

Frodo seemed unsure, worried that his cousin wasn't steady enough to be left alone, but Bilbo was looking more like himself now, so he finally agreed. He packed his picnic basket and set off.

As Bilbo watched Frodo go, his hand dipped unconsciously into his waistcoat pocket and sought the ring, but he pulled back before he could touch it. For years he had found comfort in the simple, gold band, but now it frightened him. Perhaps he'd kept it for too long. It would have passed to Frodo, but now Bilbo decided it should stay with him where he could keep it safe. He didn't believe in omens, but there was no sense in tempting fate where Frodo was concerned.


End file.
